Skull's Marines War Files
Skull's Marines War Files This file right here will tell you about all the wars Skull's Marines has gotten into. It will tell you the outcome, and some major battles of the war Alliances Guilds *Red's Army *Nightlock (Deleted, Mega has joined the Marines) *Viceroyalty Co. *Nights Covenant *Blunderbuss's Bro (deleted) *Soldiers Of France Governments: *The Nexus *Order of the White Lilly *Royale Alliance Enemies Guilds *﻿FAMED (Destroyed in war) *Big Alligators (Destroyed in war) *Masters in Swords *INFERNO *Co. Rangers *Co. Empire Pirates/People #Captain Leon Wanted List: This is where people that the Marines want dead, or alive, or even arrested will be listed, they have crossed the line and have condoned a course of action upon themselves #Captain Leon #Jim Rigbones Watch List: The watch list is a list of people that are not to be allowed to join the guild, or may have been rude to the guild and kicked out, they are not enemies, but are not allowed to join the guild, and shouldn't be believed about everything they say. #'Cadet' - Is just below the line of having a Warrant for his DEATH put on him, he just told Capt. Skull X to, Mind you this is strictly a quote "Suck on my Cock". Only in abreviation form. Then tried to diss Skull. His future aint looking to bright #'Bobby Moon' - Being the only fool that could deffend Jim Rigbones and threatening Skull, Ned Yellowbeard, Cole, and several other nearby people. #'Jim Rigbones '- Disrespectful member in the Marines, was kicked from the guild twice, after recieving many warnings and a second chance. Was rude to members, and didn't follow orders #'Ned Yellowbeard' - Suspicious #'King Jong Le' - Making threats against Capt. Skull X's Life, and allies. Wars Espionage War Opponents: *FAMED *Big Alligators Allies: *Red's Army Start/End Date: Start: Late Summer, around August 24th End: Early October, Around October 3rd War Heros: Sam Sailgrin-''' Provided key information, and succesful spy missions. 'Queen Salt-' Provided key information, and succesful spy missions. Also helped guild recover, helped recruit many 'John Stormpaine-' Undeafeted on the front lines. Won every battle, which helped lead to victory. Summary A summary of this war is that there were not many battles. It was like a cold war, there was not lots of shooting. The main battles took place within the guild. The war started when FAMED started horasing Skull's Marines. In specific, Salt. They ended up sending in spys, which were caught multiple times, and kicked out. We also tracked down several spys, that were noticed were following specific Marines. When we captured and interogated a spy, by the name of Salty Sam, he told us tons of information. He told us he was being paid by Big Alligators to spy on Skull's Marines. He told us they would give him access codes for special items. He said Big Alligators was in an Alliance with FAMED, and FAMED wanted them to spy on us. We asked why but he had no idea. Then, around September 25-28th it happened. I cam online looked at the members list, and saw there there were only 28 members!!! Only the officers were left! We had lost 450 members, roughly. This called for an act of war. John Stormpaine, Capt. Skull X, Sam Sailgrin, Billy Goldfish, William O'Silver, and several others battled against FAMED in several small battles. Sam also managed to get a spy in their guild, he got officer and deleted several people, but got it framed on a different high ranking officer, and got him booted. The war raged on, and finally FAMED collapsed.... Big Alligators abandonded FAMED too in the time of Ground Wars The Grand Co. Wars (Currently In Progress) Allies: *Viceroyalty Co. *R.A.D A L E R T Enemies: *EITC Co. Guilds, Including: *Co. Rangers *Co. Empire Co. Empire War The battles were quick and swift. No marine casualties Outcome: Victory Co. Rangers War (Currently In Progress) screenshot_2011-02-25_23-17-49.jpg|Cadet, of Co. Rangers; ARRESTED screenshot_2011-02-25_23-42-42.jpg|Captain Ryan, of Co. Empire; ARRESTED screenshot_2011-02-25_23-21-52.jpg|Pearson Wright, of Co. Rangers; ARRESTED Current News: 2/25/11- War against the Co. Guilds has begun. Planning for the war has started about a week ago, along with lots of help from our allies, and Robert McRoberts. Arrests are now being made. Co. Empire has fallen(Rumored). Co. Rangers is currently being attacked, Cadet has been arrested. NEWSFLASH! An enemy of the Marines, and leader of the Co. Rangers, Pearson Wright, has recently been found on Devil's Anvil... or at least his hat has! Witnesses say that various Marines and allies showed up, and apparently "poked" Pearson to death. They laughed with each other as he was surrounded by Marines, where he was attacked by Voodoo Dolls and Staves alike. Afterwards, his jail cell was inspected by Chris Swordbones... nothing was there. Nonetheless, the Marines say he will not be back for a long time! Back to you, Jenny! screenshot_2011-03-03_22-51-23.jpg|Pearson, with 1 hp left screenshot_2011-03-03_22-51-54.jpg|Pearson is finished The "Playbook" ﻿-Strategies still being drafted by mega- Trainning Operations '''Head of Training Operations: Robert Mc roberts & Capt. Skull X Training Bases: Fort Charles Officer in Command: '''Mega '''Trainers: No Personal trainers yet. Apply Now by leaving a comment below, or messaging Capt. Skull X Cadets: Anyone Ranging from Lvl 1 - 25 El Sudoron Officer in Command: '''Chris Swordbones '''Trainers: '''No Personal trainers yet. Apply Now by leaving a comment below, or messaging Capt. Skull X '''Cadets: Anyone Ranging from Lvl 25 - 40 Kingshead Officer in Command: Flora Trainers: '''No Personal trainers yet. Apply Now by leaving a comment below, or messaging Capt. Skull X '''Cadets: Anyone Ranging from Lvl 20 - 40 Tormenta Officer In Command: Capt. Skull X Trainers: Doug Cadets: Anyone Ranging from Lvl 20 - 40 *Robert Mcroberts will be wandering from camp to camp Grades Based on your training behavior, and your skill performance, you will be given a grade. Based on your grade, you will be recommended for new special missions, promotions, or demotions. Training will now start counting towards ranking in the guild also. These will be the types of grades for our new training sessions. Points A=100 B=90 C=80 D=67 F=60-0 Passing grades These are the grades you get for the points in total. A=280-300 B=250-279 C=210-249 D=170-209 F=169 and under Training Schedule - Training Schedules Being Drafted - ﻿ Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan wars Category:Peace/war declarments Category:Skull's Marines Category:Royale Alliance